Battery packs generate heat during usage. To prevent degradation of the battery packs, the battery packs should be cooled. However, an existing cooling system may not uniformly cool battery cells in a battery pack. The inventors herein have recognized that if battery cells in a battery pack are not uniformly cooled, the battery cells can undesirably have differing operational characteristics including differing output voltages.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a battery module having a cooling manifold that eliminates and/or reduces the above mentioned deficiency